Wagons, including folding wagons, are well known in the art. Further, powered drive mechanisms for vehicles and wagons are known in the art. While such wagons and drive mechanisms according to the prior art provide a number of advantages, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The disclosed embodiments seek to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the various embodiments is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.